fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Gen 9 (Fanon)/Raids
(Legendary) Raids is a new gameplay feature in the fanmade Pokemon Gen 9. It is similar to Dynamax Raids but it is much more expanded and very complex. Information Raids are the way to catch Legendary Pok mon, completing a Raid gives you access to battle and catch a Legendary Pok mon of Skaphos. You cannot catch Pok mon in the Raid location, cannot save your game inside the arena, and in some instances, you cannot use items. The mechanics of Pok mon are much different than the outside world, as boss Pok mon can have over 1000 HP, 6 moves, and infinite PP, this is to add more of a challenge. If a healing move like Heal Pulse/Recover is used, the Pok mon will only recover 50% of its base HP rather than its enhanced HP. Raids introduces you to "Three-Way Battles". It's like Triple Battles but all Pok mon are on the field, no switching around, Horde Battles also appear. Moves that hit multiple people works differently here, in Three-Way Battles Earthquake will only do 60% of the damage, in Horde Battles it will only do 45% damage. The Raid arenas involves you solving puzzles, battling energized Pok mon (which can have stat boosted, restore HP, summon allies, deal critical hits more often), mini-bosses (big Mega Pok mon), and finally a giant Legendary Pok mon. You may also learn some lore of the legendary along the way. You do not get data for your Pokedex in the arenas and some Pok mon may use moves they cannot normally use. Raids require 6 Pok mon entered (there are no restrictions, so feel free to use 6 Arceus'), all levels are set to 50 to balance your team, but opponents can have lower or high levels. Special healing/food items from the Farming Skills and Auras from the Transmutation Skill is extremely useful and almost necessary to deal with the powerful Pok mon. If you fail a Raid, there is an option to make it easier. OHKO moves, Super Fang/Nature's Madness, Destiny Bond, etc don't work here. List of Raids Den of the Devourer In the Skaphos Badlands lies a large den where the Soul Devouring Beast legendary lies... You will have to deal with Ghost, Dark, Fire, and Dragon Type Pok mon along the way. Physical Dark Types are strongly recommended as the final boss only takes 10% damage from Special Attacks and Physical Attacks that don't make contact. You can only deal regular damage with physical attacks on the final boss. When fighting a boss and the final boss, its always a 3-way battle. Enemies *'Boss 1: Mega Banete (2000 HP)': A big Mega Banette will appear with the moves Shadow Claw/Gunk Shot/Psychic/Dazzling Gleam/Disable/. It has high defenses and a higher attack stat, watch out for its Shadow Claw attack. It will use Disable if you continuously use the same move. **''Boss Ally: Drifblim (750 Hp): Drifblim should be dealt with first, it uses Toxic/Double Team/Roost/Ghoulish Winds (more powerful Ominous Wind). Drifblim will try to poison your allies and use evasion so you cannot hit it, while also restoring HP. **''Boss Ally: Dusknoir (750 Hp): Dusknoir uses Thunder Punch/Ice Punch/Phantom Force/Confuse Ray, it will try to inflict status, confuse, and dodge with Phantom Force. *'Boss 2: Mega Gengar (2500 Hp)': A big Mega Gengar with boosted defenses and Spc Atk will stand in your way. Mega Gengar will use Hypnosis/Shadow Ball/Sludge Bomb/Thunder/Energy Ball/Dark Pulse. Its Special Attack is powerful and its moves can do things like lower Spc Def or inflict poison/paralysis/flinch. **''Boss Ally: Chandelure (800 Hp): Chandelure is a heavy Special Attack hitter with Shadow Ball/Heat Wave/Energy Ball/Confuse Ray. **''Boss Ally: Aegislash (800 Hp): Aegislash uses King's Shield/Iron Head/Shadow Claw/Sacred Sword. Be careful of using contact moves as it may use King's Shield often. *'Final Boss: Soul Beast Legendary (Normal/Ghost) (4000 Hp)': The final boss has all its stats boosted, immune to status conditions. It has the amazing Normal/Ghost type combination so only Dark moves are super-effective. It blocks 90% of the damage of non-contact moves, so use contact moves. It uses the moves Shadow Claw/Body Slam/Crunch/Life Eater (Ghost Type leech seed)/Flamethrower/Ice Fang/Thunder Fang/Aerial Ace **''Boss Allies: Banette, Drifblim, Dusknoir, Aegislash (400 Hp)'': The boss will summon two allies to support it, they are weaker than the ones you faced earlier. When you defeat them, another one will be summoned 3-5 turns later. Rewards *Key of Passing Item: Unlocks ability to challenge and catch the Spirit Beast legendary. Gained after beating the Raid for the first time. *Max Revive(s): You will get a couple of Max Revives *Destiny Knot: You will get 2-3 Destiny Knots *Dusk Stone: You will get 2-3 Dusk Stones *Reaper Cloth: You will get 1-2 Reaper Cloths *Max Repel: You will get 20-40 Max Repels *Dusk Ball: You will get 20 Dusk Balls Category:PKMN9